The Birthday Surprise
by hudmelsonberry
Summary: It's almost Kurt's birthday and Blaine wants to do something special. But, as we all know, he isn't very romantic, so he goes to... Finn for help. Guess he isn't very smart, either. R&R!


**So I am not so patiently awaiting the Season Three premiere and have it in my head!canon that Finn and Blaine will form a bromance so epic that it rivals Furt and - dare I say it - Wevid. What is this bromance called, you ask? Well, I call it Blinn, but have also heard Faine, which doesn't sound as nice in my opinion. But whatever you call it, it will definitely rock your world.**

**Unless Ryan Murphy doesn't want to make his biggest fan happy, at which point my head!canon will implode and you guys will get no more stories from me. So if I die, blame Ryan Murphy and blackmail him into making Darren Criss and Chris Colfer attend my funeral.**

**So, yeah. **

**I don't own Glee or Darren Criss, Cory Monteith, Chris Colfer, or any other person(s) that may pop up in this story. Well, in my mind I do, but the cricket that reads to me at night told me that it's not good to live in your head. And then he stole my necklace.**

**PS: Blaine's at McKinley, okay?**

_Finn POV_

"Hullo?" Finn said into his phone, after having fumbled for it in the dark. Seriously, who called him at six in the morning on a Saturday? The only people he even ._knew _that were up at that ungodly hour were Kurt and Rachel and he knew it wasn't either of them because Kurt lived across the hall and would have no reason to call him and because it wasn't Rachel's ringtone.

"Finn? It's Blaine."

"Blaine?" The name wasn't registering in Finn's sleep-addled mind.

The person on the other end laughed. "You know, your brothers boyfriend?"

It finally clicked. "Oh, Blaine! Hey, man!" Finn sat up in bed and ran a hand through his short hair, making it stand on end in that way that made Kurt freak out. "Is uh... is something wrong? I mean, like, you almost never call me." He and Blaine were friends and they hung out a lot, to watch games or when Rachel and Kurt went out for "girl time", but they weren't close the way Finn was with Puck.

"No, everything's fine. I just need some... advice." The way he hesitated before saying advice kind of made Finn uneasy. It sounded as if Blaine hadn't even really wanted to say it. Which could only mean...

"Dude, I'm not going to give you sex advice. Kurt's my brother, remember?"

"Wh- N-No, that's not what I meant! Why would you think that?"

Finn shook his head, trying to clear the sleep from it. "Uh... sorry, bro. Puck's my best friend so I have a lot conversations about sex." A lot more than he would have wanted to, not that he ever had anything to contribute since Rachel wouldn't put out and his night with Santana could hardly even qualify as sex.

"Uh... right. Anyway, Finn. Do you what's six days from now?"

"Um... Friday?"

Finn heard Blaine sigh, which Finn was quite accustomed to hearing, though he didn't exactly know why people always sighed like that around him. "Yes, Finn. But it's also something else."

"What?" Was it Christmas? No... it was April. Was it Finn's birthday? No... he'd know his own birthday. Oh, God! What if it was his and Rachel's anniversary and she'd chosen to yell at him through Blaine? He shuddered, hoping that wasn't it. Mad Rachel was almost as bad as Mad Kurt (his Bitch Glare scared Finn, okay?).

"Kurt's eighteenth birthday," Blaine explained.

"Oh, right. I knew that." Even though he had completely forgotten about it. "So uh... what does this have to do with me giving you advice?"

"Well, I want to make it really special for him, but have no idea what to get him. I mean, he already has everything."

Finn paused. He was horrible at giving gifts. For Rachel's last birthday, Kurt had bought the present and all Finn had to do was write his name on the card. "Um... look, dude. I'm really bad at this kind of thing. Besides, don't you know Kurt better than anyone else?" As much as Finn and his brother talked, Finn had nothing on Blaine. Seriously, they talked on the phone for at least an hour and a half every night and they were continually texting. More than once, Burt would have to go into Kurt's room at one in the morning and tell Kurt to hang up the phone and go to sleep.

"Yeah. I mean, I guess. But I still... I want to show him how much I love him."

Finn stood and crossed his room, cocking his phone between his ear and shoulder as he opened his closet. Since he was up, he might as well get dressed. He looked around for a moment before realizing that none of his normal clothes were in there. All that was left was a bunch of clothes that Kurt had bought him, all of which still had the tags on them. He cursed his brother before grabbing a random top and pants, hoping that it wasn't too... Kurt. "Dude, I get it," he said, pulling the jeans on over his boxers. "But I still don't know what you want me to do." He slipped his arms into the shirt and buttoned it, rolling the sleeves up to his elbows. "Unless you want me me, like, help throw a surprise party or something," he added, getting one of his rare ideas.

"That's a great idea, Finn!" Blaine sounded shocked, which kind of ticked Finn off. He wasn't stupid, you know. "But Kurt hates surprises," he added.

"Then we'll just have to make sure that he has no idea anything's happening. Look, here's what you've gotta do. No matter how many times he hints about it - and knowing Kurt, he'll hint a lot - pretend like you have no idea his birthday is coming up. That way, when he sees the party, he'll love you even more than he does now."

Blaine was silent for a minute and Finn thought that he was going to shoot down the idea because he didn't want Kurt mad at him (again, Mad Kurt was scary). But then he said, "You know what? You're a smart man, Mr. Hudson."

"Can you tell everyone else that?" Finn laughed.

He stayed on the phone with Blaine for another half hour, planning, until he hastily had to hang up because Kurt came in his room, seeming shocked that Finn was out of bed and dressed before noon, wearing what he deemed "fashionable" clothes. Finn, though, missed his puffy vests and beat up jeans. "Who were you talking to?"

"Rachel," he lied smoothly.

"Oh, 'cause I though I heard you say Blaine."

"Uh... yeah, she was talking about who should get the lead solo at Regionals. And I said Blaine."

"Oh, okay."

And so it began.

* * *

><p><em>Blaine POV<em>

"So, any plans for Friday?" Kurt asked Blaine Monday in glee.

Over Kurt's shoulder, Finn was mouthing "Lie" over and over. Rachel was giving her boyfriend a weird look, but he was ignoring her, focusing all his attention on Blaine, making sure he didn't blow it. Not that Blaine would ever do that - Kurt's happiness meant everything to him.

"Uh... kinda. I mean, David's home from college for the weekend and I said that we could hang out."

"Oh," was all Kurt said.

"Why?" Blaine said, thankful he had taken acting classes at Dalton. "Did you want to go out?"

"No, no. It's fine." Kurt had put up that wall between them that Blaine had spent so many months tearing down. To see it up again broke Blaine's heart and he almost cracked. But one glare from Finn - who had seven inches and thirty pounds on Blaine - kept him on track. "You never get to see David anymore - I get it."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." He smiled and Blaine saw a bit of the wall crumble. "I don't want to be the controlling boyfriend who doesn't let you hang out with anyone else." Kurt had taken acting classes, too, but even so, Blaine could tell that he was lying. That his boyfriend had apparently forgotten his birthday was killing him inside.

Blaine leaned in close, pressing his forehead to Kurt's. "I love you," he said. "And I swear I'll make it up to you."

Kurt laughed. "You better," he said in a "warning" tone.

_Oh, I will, _Blaine thought, kissing Kurt.

* * *

><p><em>Finn POV<em>

"This had better be worth it, Finn," Blaine said over coffee at the Lima Bean on Wednesday. "Kurt's really upset and I can't stand hurting him and..." Blaine was starting to ramble, so Finn decided to head him off before he really started to go off on a tangent.

"Whoa, calm down, buddy. Everything's going to be fine. Like I said, Kurt's going to be super pissed, but he'll get over it when he finds out that you planned a totally awesome birthday party for him." Blaine still didn't look convinced, so Finn patted his arm and said, "Trust me."

"Why does that scare me?" Blaine joked.

"Shut up," Finn laughed, reaching out and punching Blaine in the shoulder.

Ever since Saturday, the two boys had grown closer. Which was strange to Finn because, had you asked him a year and a half ago if he'd be friends with Blaine Anderson, he would have said no. Not because he was gay (Kurt _was _his brother, after all) but because Blaine just looked like one of those snotty prep school boys with his gelled back hair and Dalton uniform. But ever since he'd transferred to McKinley, he'd started to change. Gone was the uniform (obviously) to be replaced with normal (albeit very fashionable) clothes. As for the hair, well, Blaine seemed addicted to gel, but it didn't look quite as harsh without the uniform.

Slowly, Finn was learning that Blaine was just one of the guys.

"Ow," Blaine said pointedly, rubbing his shoulder and Finn remembered that Blaine was _a lot _smaller than him and not quite as strong. "Anyway," he continued, back in business mode. He picked up the papers that were in front of him. "So your parents are going to gone all day, right?"

"Yep. My mom said they're gonna go visit my aunt Jenny. They won't back back until Sunday."

"Okay. And you're handling the cake?"

"Yep. Red velvet with cream cheese frosting."

"Good. Who's coming again?"

Finn picked up the guest list he'd made. "Mercedes, Rachel, Puck, Artie, Lauren, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Mike, Tina and the Dalton boys..." he trailed off because Blaine said he would take care of that part.

"Well, Thad's in California, so he's out. Jeff, Nick, and Trent are all going to drive down. And Wes and David said they wouldn't miss - and these are their words - 'their little Kurtie becoming a man' for anything." He laughed and Finn joined in a little apprehensively, wondering if that was what those two boys were really like or if they were just screwing around. "So what else is there?"

"Rachel's taking care of everything else. For some reason, she doesn't trust me."

"Wonder why," Blaine teased.

"Watch it, Anderson." Then, "Anyway, all you have to do is keep Kurt out of the house until I text you. Can you handle that?"

"Yeah."

Finn scanned their carefully mapped out plans. "Well, I think that's it then." He raised his coffee cup. "Here's to hoping everything goes well."

"And that Kurt doesn't kill us before Saturday."

"Yeah, that, too."

* * *

><p><em>Blaine POV<em>

"Blaine, can you please just take me home?" Kurt grumbled as he and Blaine approached their fourth hour of aimlessly driving around. Blaine understood why Kurt was pissed - he had every right to be - but Blaine couldn't take him home until Finn gave him the all clear.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked, pretending he had no idea, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Nothing."

"I know you, Kurt. It's not nothing." Blaine's plan was to rile Kurt up enough to set him off, which could end up killing about an hour - maybe more, considering that, in Kurt's mind, Blaine had really fucked up. "So what's wrong?" Still nothing. "Come on. You know you can tell me anything, babe."

"Don't 'babe' me," Kurt snapped and Blaine inwardly smiled. This is exactly what he wanted. "Do you even realize what yesterday was, Blaine?" The shorter boy stayed silent, playing the idiot. "It was my freaking _birthday_. And everyone but _you _seemed to remember. Even _Finn _remembered, Blaine, and half the time I'm surprised he can remember his own name, he's that clueless. Every single other person in my life remembered to say Happy Birthday - Thad even called me when he got out of class. But my own _boyfriend _- the one that says he _loves _me - completely forgets and goes and hangs out with his friends. Doesn't even tell me Happy Birthday. Nothing. I wasn't expecting a red carpet affair or anything, Blaine, but for you to completely _ignore _my birthday is just... just... I can't even think of a bad enough word." By this point, he was crying which was what Blaine _didn't _want. He hated seeing Kurt cry, especially if he was the cause of it.

Which is why he pulled over to the side of the road and put the car in park.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked, drying his tears on the sleeve of his sweater.

"I'm sorry," Blaine said, turning to look at Kurt's beautiful tear-stained face. "I can't explain it right now, but you have to believe that I'm sorry."

"Can't you at least tell me why?"

"Afraid not." He took Kurt's hand and the other boy didn't pull away, which was a good sign. He didn't exactly hold back, but he didn't pull away. "Just... please. Say you believe me. I hate seeing you like this."

Kurt took a deep breath. "Okay. But, can you please take me home? I have to make sure Finn hasn't knocked it to the ground." Blaine laughed at how no one seemed to trust Finn with anything. Poor Finn.

Speaking of Finn...

Blaine looked down at his phone. He wasn't supposed to take Kurt home until Finn texted him, but he knew that Kurt wouldn't be happy until Blaine did. He sighed softly. Maybe if he drove _really _slowly. "Yeah."

Finn was going to kill him.

* * *

><p><em>Still Blaine POV<em>

Blaine pulled into the Hudson-Hummel driveway and wasn't surprised to find that the only cars there were Finn and Kurt's, since he and Finn had organized it so everyone parked at Rachel's and shuttled over. That way, Kurt wouldn't suspect anything when Blaine brought him home. So no cars meant that everything was going according to plan...

Except for the fact that Finn _still _hadn't texted Blaine.

But Blaine couldn't just lock Kurt in the car without him thinking something was up. So, against his better judgment, he followed Kurt up the front stairs and as the taller boy was unlocking the door, Blaine saw Finn's panicked face in the window. _What the fuck, dude? _he mouthed.

_Sorry._

_Do something, _Finn silently ordered before disappearing into the house.

Blaine knew he had mere seconds before Kurt pushed open the door and destroyed a week's worth of hard work, so he did the only thing he could think of - he grabbed his wrist, spun him so they were face-to-face, and kissed him.

As Kurt melted into the kiss, his lips molding around Blaine's, all Blaine could think about was how the entire last week - the lying, the sneaking around - had been completely worth it because Kurt was the most amazing person ever and he deserved the world.

Pulling back, Kurt said, "Well... that was... unexpected. Now," he continued, turning the door handle, "if you want to come in, I'm sure we can continue this little..."

"SURPRISE!" everyone yelled, Wes and David barreling forward to engulf Kurt in a hug.

"What the..."

"Happy Birthday, Kurtie!"

"Now Blaine's not a pedophile anymore!" David added, referring to the fact that Blaine had turned eighteen in January.

"Oh, my GaGa, you two. Let me breathe," Kurt said, shaking them off. "What's going on here?"

"A surprise party, silly," Rachel said.

"You didn't think Blaine actually forgot your birthday, did you?" Mercedes added.

"Wh- What?" Kurt turned to face Blaine. "You did this?"

"Of course I did." He wrapped the slighter boy in his arms. "I wanted to do something really special for you. Sorry, I've been kind of a dick lately."

"You're forgiven." As Kurt leaned in to kiss him, Finn's voice cut through the room.

"Hey! What about me? I got the cake!" Everyone laughed.

"Sorry, Finn," Blaine apologized, smiling at his new friend. "Let's see it." Finn nodded like the little kid that he was and dashed into the kitchen, returning a few moments later, carrying a big white box. He set it down on the coffee table and took off the lid. Blaine leaned over to look at it and burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Finn asked, sounding hurt. Blaine shook his head, not able to speak, and pointed at the cake. Kurt and Finn leaned over at the same time. Finn opened and closed his mouth a couple of times, at a loss for words.

Kurt, however, had enough words for the both of them. "What the hell is this, Finn Hudson? _Happy 50th Anniversary George and Maggie_? Can't you do anything right?" But even as he said it, he was laughing. Nothing would be able to spoil this day.

Rachel disappeared, then came back bearing plates, forks, and a knife. As they dug into the Anniversary cake, Finn came up behind Blaine. "Mission accomplished, Mr. Anderson?"

Blaine looked at Kurt, who was laughing and rolling his eyes at something Jeff had said. Then he turned and looked at the giant of a teeange boy who had - strangely enough - become one of his closest friends.

"Mission accomplished, Mr. Hudson."

**If you are reading this, congratulations. You have made it to the end of the longest thing I have ever written in my life :)**

**Sorry that was so long! I couldn't think of any good places to break it up. **

**Anyway, hope you love the Blinn bromance as much as I do!**

**Review!**


End file.
